


Challenging The Storm

by Uke08



Series: Aching For Affection [2]
Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Chris Evans-Fandom, Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Making Love, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Relationship Problems, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uke08/pseuds/Uke08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(First part) Ashlyn is the niece of Ben Grimm. She had a somewhat normal life until she was kicked out of her parent's house. Ben took her in and after a year of working and living with him and Reed, they invited her to come to space with them. How could she turn down such an amazing offer?</p><p>(This is the second part to my series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

“Seriously?” I mumbled to myself as I watched Johnny taking pictures with multiple women, who were attractive.

I rolled my eyes at him when he looked over at me and gave me a wink. That asshole knew he was getting under my skin. He also knew that the makeup sex we will be having will be absolutely amazing. Still it’s a dick move.

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous?” Johnny said when he walked up to me.

“Me jealous? Never.” I answered his question, clearly lying.

“Does someone want a picture with The Human Torch?” Johnny teased and I smacked his chest.

“No, but I wouldn’t mind kicking The Human Torch’s ass.” I retorted with a grin.

He had a huge smile on his face and wrapped his arms around me. We swayed side to side until I heard Ben clear his throat. We let go of each other but secretly held pinkies.

Ben found out about us, which was an amazing day to me. Not so much for Johnny. He made his life hell that day until I told Ben that Johnny is treating me like he should be. He stopped giving Johnny hell, but he is still uncomfortable with the idea. Ben knows I am happy with Johnny, that’s why he hasn’t told us to break whatever we had up.

Johnny and I were still just friends with benefits. He loves me and I know it. It’s not like he wants to give up girls, he’s just afraid to be committed. He’s told me before that he’s afraid that he’ll fuck everything up and lose me forever. I have told him over and over again that I wouldn’t go anywhere.

“I’m surprised you’re still alive.” I told Johnny.

“Yeah, me too.” Johnny said and moved closer to me.

I’ve noticed lately that he can’t seem to stop touching me. He’s always touching me and if we aren’t touching it’s usually for a couple of minutes or so.

“You know he wouldn’t do anything now that he knows how I feel towards you, right?” I asked Johnny.

“Still doesn’t change the fact that he wants to kill me.” Johnny answered and I shrugged.

“He’s always wanted to do that. This just adds fuel to the fire.” I squeezed his pinky in mine. “I’m glad you’re still with me.”

“To tell you the truth…I could never see myself leaving.” Johnny muttered.

I grew a smile on my face. Ah, yes the romantic and loveable side of Johnny Storm.

“We are not postponing anything, not this time.” Reed said. Johnny and I looked over to Reed and Sue. “This will be the wedding you dreamed of. I won’t let anything get in the way. Not even the mysterious transformation of matter at the subatomic level.”

“That’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.” Sue said as she looked at Reed adoringly.

“Which is really pathetic when you think about it.” Johnny said out loud, making Reed and Sue turn to him.

“Johnny…” I muttered to him.

“Dr. Richards, I’m very sorry but we are overbooked.” A man said. “We do have seats available in coach.”

“That should be fine.” Reed said as he looked form Ben to the man.

I looked over to Johnny. “Sorry, looks like we’ll be sitting in the normal human part of the plane.”

“That’s fine. It’s closer to the bathrooms.” He said and gave me a wink.

“Oh, no…not this again.” I said with an eyeroll.

“Babe, come on. I really want to join the mile high club.” He leaned over and whispered in my ear. “Don’t make me do the thing.”

“You wouldn’t.” I said in a warning tone.

“I would.” Johnny said back, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

The thing he was talking about was my weakness. I have this knee bending weakness when he sucks on my earlobe. It makes me beg for him and also allow him to do whatever he wants to me. It’s a dirty move to play.

I stood up, looking at him. “If you do that…I’ll….” I tried to think of something. “I’ll force my powers on you so you won’t move and do it.”

“I know you can’t do that to me. You’re too afraid that I’ll do something later.” Johnny whispered to me when he stood up, being very close.

I felt my body reacting to him. “Johnny…”

“Ashlyn.” He replied. “I’ll do anything you want if we do it.”

“Really?” I asked with a smile.

He frowned a bit. “Not a relationship though…”

“Johnny, you know I wouldn’t do that.” I rolled my eyes. “How about…you let me tie you up and be in control?”

Johnny looked at me flabbergasted. “What?” He couldn’t help but laugh. “You? Top?”

“Yes, me…” I frowned a bit. “I can take control when I need to.”

Johnny ran a hand over my cheek. “Okay, you do this for me and we’ll do that sometime.”

“Deal.” I said.

“Deal.” He replied and kissed my lips briefly.

We were taking our seats in coach. Johnny sat right beside of me. He got up and started talking to Reed, but I couldn’t hear what they were saying. He came back a few minutes later and took a seat next to me. He didn’t look too happy.

“What’s wrong?” I asked and hooked my arm around his.

“If you weren’t here, I’d fly outside.” He said with a frown.

“Why don’t you? I can fly with you.” I replied and leaned my head on his shoulder.

“Then how would we do that one thing we talked about?” Johnny whispered.

“Oh right!” I said and looked at him. “Yeah, that would be awkward doing that outside while flying.” Johnny laughed a bit. “Not to mention having a dick on fire inside of me.”

Johnny tried to hold back his laughter. “Babe, oh my god.”

I smiled up at him and kissed his smiling cheek. “So since we’re kind of on that subject…” I leaned closer. “When we’re doing it…I want you to do that thing.”

“You’ll make noises.” He warned and I shrugged. “You want to get caught?”

“Not caught but have the feeling that we might makes it more…sexier.” I trailed my free hand up his thigh. “I can’t wait to have that cock inside of me.”

“Ashlyn…” He warned in a dark tone.

“Johnny.” I replied back, doing what he did to me at the airport.

It was finally time and I was really nervous. I stood up from my seat and walked to the bathroom. I stood there in the bathroom, waiting for Johnny. A few minutes later, he came in and shut the door. As soon as he locked it, his hands and lips were all over me. Oh, how I have missed his delicious touch.

It had been a few days since we’ve last did anything sexual. Just a few days! What the hell? I’m already addicted to this man.

“Lift your skirt up baby. When I enter, don’t make a sound. If you need to moan…do it into my shoulder.” He said as he brought his pants and boxers down

His cock sprang up and I had to fight back the urge to moan. Looking at it made me even wetter for him. I lifted up my knee high skirt and smiled up at him. Skirts have been my favorite thing to wear now that I’m with Johnny.

“You’re going commando?” He asked me in a surprise. “Oh, Baby…” Johnny muttered out before he slammed up into me.

I gasped out and held onto his shoulders. His thrusts were deep and hard. Johnny turned my head and kissed up my neck. I felt his lips lock onto my earlobe and began that delectable feeling.

My walls tightened around him and he groaned softly in my ear and I almost combusted from that sound. When Johnny would let go, he made the sexiest noises ever.

“Fuck me harder, Johnny. I want this plane to shake from us.” I whispered and I felt his smirk on my earlobe.

“I want to fuck you, Ashlyn…not kill people.” I couldn’t help but grin at his words.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess, so I pulled it into a ponytail. Johnny came up behind me and kissed the back of my neck.

“You go out first, Babe.” He whispered and I turned to look at him.

“I love you.” I said and kissed his lips.

I walked out of the bathroom, a little sore from the sex Johnny and I had. I sat in my seat and took out my book I had brought with me.

Johnny appeared beside me a few minutes later. He leaned on my shoulder, I guess to look at what I was reading.

“Romance book?” He asked me.

“Yes.” I answered and looked over at him. “Lately I have been getting my fill on erotic stuff.”

“You haven’t been getting your fill on romance?” He asked a slight hurt in his voice.

“I’ve been getting that too…but I want more.” I said and kissed his nose. “Right now, I am contempt with everything.”

Johnny smiled shyly at me. “Well, I’m glad you are. I want to make you happy.”

“You are my happiness, Johnny. In fact…you always have been. It has just taken me until a few months ago to realize it.” I looked down at his hand.

I had no idea that we were holding hands. It’s like a habit now. I barely notice when we touch because I always know we are touching.

“You’re my happiness too.” He said softly and I met his eyes.

“Good, because I want you to be the happiest man in the world.” I said and turned back to my book. “Now, if you don’t mind…I’m going back to my book.”

**A/N: So I hope chapter one wasn’t too bad. XD I wrote this chapter half asleep…and I think I did a pretty good job! :) Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

“Hey, guys.” Johnny came into the lab that Sue and Reed were in. They were discussing wedding plans. Johnny held up our new uniform that we would be wearing. It was covered in advertisements. “New uniforms showed up. What do you think?”

“I think…” Sue started to say as she walked away from Reed and Johnny. “There’s no way we are wearing that.”

“What do you have against capitalism?” Johnny asked as he shrugged the uniform down from his show and tell stance. He looked around the lab and saw Reed’s machine he had under a sheet. “What’s this?”

“Just a hobby…of mine.” Reed answered as he typed away on his device.

“Yeah?” Johnny began to say. “Would it make a good toy or is it something science-y?”

“A little of both.” Reed answered. Johnny started to lift the sheet but Reed stopped him. “Uh uh.” It sounded like he was talking to a little boy.

Johnny put the sheet down and stared at Reed. His fingers were typing fast and were all long. It was very disturbing. “I’m both impressed and disgusted at that.” Johnny said and pointed at Reed.

“Yeah, Sue says I am addicted to it.” Reed admitted with a sigh.

“I wonder why she would say that.” Johnny whispered and tapped the machine.

“Hey…Johnny.” Reed said as he was walking away from us. He sat down on his chair. “Keep it quiet, but I’ve cross referenced and analyzed the global disturbances. They are caused by cosmic radiation, not unlike the kind which gave us our powers.”

“Wow, that’s really boring.” Johnny said as he swiveled around in the chair he sat down in while Reed spoke. “Listen, I have a very important wedding issue we need to talk about.” He pushed against the desk and rolled over to Reed, running into the desk.

Reed responded while he was typing away at his keyboard. “Yeah, of course.” Reed said, not at all interested.

“Your bachelor party.” Johnny said with a smirk.

“No. Seriously, Johnny.” Reed looked at him and rolled away, chuckling.

“John. Focus testing showed Johnny skewed a little young.” I rolled my eyes at Johnny’s words.

Johnny was in his animal side today. He noticed I rolled my eyes and gave me an eyebrow raise. That was his way of saying that he was going to spank me if I rolled my eyes again. Fuck if I care. I enjoy being spanked, Mr. Fatty. I giggled at the name.

“Seriously, Johnny…no bachelor party. It’s not my kind of thing.” Reed said, ignoring Johnny’s words.

“Then do it for Ben.” Johnny said as he rolled over to Reed, hitting the desk again. “It means a lot to the big guy. You’ll break his heart. He does have some sort of rocklike heart right?”

“Of course he does, Johnny.” I said, testing the waters. Yeah, I called you that too.

Johnny gave me this small smirk and I almost melted onto the floor. Fuck him and his stupid face.

“I have too much to do before the wedding. I think Sue would have a problem with it.”

I saw a small twinkle in Johnny’s eye. Oh, no. What is he going to do now?

“You know what Sue would have a problem with?” Johnny began. I knew where this was heading. “If somebody told her you were investigating global disturbances…and cosmic radiation…instead of focusing on the wedding like you promised?”

Good job, Johnny. Why don’t you twist the knife a little bit more in Reed?

“A bachelor party could be fun.” Reed conceded.

“Yes!” Johnny cheered.

“But no exotic dancers!” Reed called out as Johnny took me out of the room.

“You know, you didn’t have to blackmail the poor guy…” I said to Johnny as we walked to wherever he was taking me. “He would have given in if you pestered him enough.”

“But then…where’s the fun in that?” He asked and turned to look at me. His eyes were dark and greedy. “Besides, you were being bad and I wanted to get out of there quickly.”

I squirmed under his gaze. I looked down and saw he took out the remote to the toy that was in my panties. I had forgotten about it. He didn’t have it on, so it wasn’t bothering me.

He pushed the button and it was on the lowest setting. My knees buckled slightly at the surprise. Johnny grabbed my waist and guided me to the elevator.

“Let’s go to your condo, shall we?” He asked and punched in my code to my floor.

We each had a floor to ourselves. Mine was right under Reed and Sue’s, Johnny’s was below me, and Ben’s was under Johnny’s.

We made it to my floor and I walked in after him. The toy was buzzing on my clit, making me squirm slightly. This wasn’t fair and he knew it, that asshole.

“Johnny please…” I said with a slight moan as I felt him turn up the setting.

“Please what?” He asked and turned it up more.

I gripped the counter as my knees started to shake. “I can’t stand anymore if you continue.”

“Then don’t stand.” Johnny said as he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulders.

He swatted my behind as we walked to my bedroom. This man could really turn me on. Johnny threw me onto the bed and got on top of me.

“You have been bad.” He muttered and I felt the setting go up to the highest setting. “What did I tell you about being naughty when I’m in this mood?”

“Don’t just only…be a go…ood girl…” I breathed out and arched my back.

Johnny smirked and ran a hand up my skirt. I felt his hand run over my panties and he grinned when he felt my soaking panties. I saw him move down to my body and go between my legs.

“Don’t watch.” He ordered and I averted my gaze.

I felt him moving the toy so it was directly on my clit. My moans couldn’t be contained anymore. This was such a turn on.

He moved my panties over the side and slid a finger right into me. He slid it out and I could hear him licking and sucking up the wetness on his finger. Why was that so hot?

“This is mine.” His voice was dark and low. Loving and sweet Johnny was out; this is full on dark and sensual Johnny.

“Yours!” I breathed out as I felt his tongue invade my opening and then flicking it over my clit as well.

I felt myself climbing higher and higher to my climax. My hands moved to his hair, tangling into his inch long locks.

“Fuck it.” He groaned out and ripped off my panties, tossing them onto the ground.

The toy and my panties were long forgotten. He wanted to devour everything I hand. Never once have I had a complaint about him eating me out. I have asked him why he enjoys it so much. He said that he enjoys giving me pleasure. Watching me squirm and moan makes him hot and horny for me. He also said he would rather do this than have me suck his cock. Whichever way works for him is good enough for me.

We laid there on my bed, both naked and spent from our hour long activity. I was the little spoon and he was the big one. Every once in a while he kissed the back of my head and neck or would run his fingertips over my arm in a loving way.

“How was it?” He asked me.

“Mmm…” I responded back, still satisfied with what we just did.

“Mmm?” He repeated my answer. “I take that as an ‘Oh Johnny that was amazing…! You’re such a good fucker. Please do it some more!’”

I turned to gape at him. A small smile played at my lips before I burst out laughing. He too was laughing with me. Oh, this man was my everything.

“Hey, Shrimp?” Johnny called for me as he came into my room, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs.

“Hmm?” I asked as I looked up at him from my book. I was just in my panties, no bra. Go me.

“Would you be okay with going to the bachelor party? We can just make an excuse…like…you’re there in case if something goes wrong.” Johnny said as he sat down on the bed. “Reed doesn’t have friends, so I’m inviting anyone I can. I figured you…” He trailed a finger over my bare leg. “Would want to come?”

“Sure.” I answered with a smile. “Plus, if I’m there…Sue will know that I wouldn’t let things go too far.”

“Yes!” He cheered and kissed my leg before getting off my bed. “I’ll cook you some food. What would you like?”

“Actually, I’m feeling pizza for tonight.” I answered with a shrug. “Maybe you can cook another night?”

Johnny gave me this bashful smile, the one that I absolutely adore. “Okay. What would you like on your pizza?”

“Pepperoni.” I saw his reaction. “What? Yes, I am boring. I like just pepperoni on my pizza. Fuck off.” I tossed my pillow at him and he caught it.

Johnny threw it back at me and I giggled like a dumbass. “Okay, Shrimp. I’ll order you’re boring pizza for you.”

I watched him as he walked out of my bedroom. Would being his girlfriend be like this? I mean, we are so close and open to each other. We are comfortable in our underwear together. I couldn’t help but wonder if Johnny was slowly moving to the girlfriend and boyfriend stage. I hoped he would soon.

**A/N: I hope I’m not making Johnny too…not Johnny. I really want to stick to his character and I’m worried that you guys don’t like my Johnny. :( Please tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

I was in the club, at Reed’s bachelor party. I watched all of the people come in. Occasionally I sipped my water. I looked over to my left and spotted some dancers on stage. I rolled my eyes, of course Johnny would ignore Reed’s request.

“Is that Johnny?” I heard a woman ask, right beside me to her friend.

“Yes! Oh my god, he’s so dreamy…and hot!” Her friend replied.

I leaned over to one of the girls. “Don’t drool over him too much. I heard he’s taken.”

Apparently they didn’t recognize me, which was fine with me. I didn’t care if I was recognized or not.

“Really? Damn, she’s a lucky bitch then.” The woman responded back to me.

Damn right she is. I made my way over to Johnny, swaying my hips a bit more than normal. He spotted me and looked down at my waist. I twirled around, showing off my outfit.

“Do you like it?” I shouted out to him. I was trying to talk over the loud music.

“Hell yeah I do, Babe!” Johnny shouted back at me.

The dress I wore went down to the area right above my knee, and was a scoop neck, half sleeve, and asymmetric black dress with a gold belt around my waist. My shoes were also black but had a gold metal bow on top. My hair was down, past my shoulders, and framed my chest. My cleavage was showing, but just a bit. I didn’t like to show off my body too much and neither did Johnny. Johnny only wanted him to see my body and let other people wonder.

“I can’t wait to tear that dress off of you when we get home.” He purred into my ear, sending wonderful signals down my body.

“Only if…” I grabbed his buttoned down shirt, loving the view of how he left the first two buttons undone. “I get to strip you this time.”

I felt Johnny’s hands firmly hold the bottom part of my ass. “God, you are so amazing.”

I ran a hand though his hair, giving him a playful wink. “I know.” I looked behind Johnny to find Sue walking in with, who? The military? “Johnny…” I said and pointed with my head.

He turned and saw Sue. “Shit.” He said and turned to face me. Johnny tried his best to blend in but I couldn’t help but smile.

“You know, it’s hard to miss you.” I whispered in his ear, pressing my chest up on him.

Johnny pressed himself up against me, pressing his erection on my leg. “Babe, stop being like that. I’m really turned on right now…and it’s painful.”

“Now you know what it’s like when you won’t let me touch you or cum.” I told him and poked his nose. “Come on; let’s go see what they want.”

We both walked in the back room. There stood the rest of our team plus a few military people. Sue looked over at me with a questioning look.

I gave her an apologetic smile and she returned it. I felt bad for not watching Reed the whole time. That was my job at his bachelor party. I felt like I let her down.

“I’m only here on direct orders from the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Personally, I don’t like sharing sensitive information with a civilian. Especially one who enjoys the public spotlight so much.” The General said and looked around to the team.

“It’s always a pleasure to see you too, General.” Reed said as he leaned up on the table. “What can I do for you?”

“As you may know, there’ve been unusual occurrences. Officially, we’ve downplayed their significance, but we are concerned…” The General looked over to a lady with a folder. “These anomalies might pose a credible threat to our national security.”

“These were taken by one of our spy satellites three days ago.” The blonde woman said. Ugh, blonde. They are always beautiful. I couldn’t help but wonder if it was her natural hair color.

“What is it?” Sue asked as she too looked at the pictures.

“We hoped Dr. Richards could tell us.” The General said.

“I’m afraid I’ve never seen anything like it.” Reed began to say and handed a picture to Ben. “Ben?”

“Well, I would say it was a meteor, but the trail’s all wrong.” Ben said and I looked over his shoulder to look at the picture.

“It looks like it’s giving off its own energy.” I said as I examined the picture.

I looked over at Johnny who was looking to me. I saw his hand twitch and move a bit, like he was telling me to go over to him. I think he wanted to hold my hand. I obliged and took a step over to him. He snaked his arm around my waist.

Something didn’t feel right. Johnny usually tried to hide him touching me, but this felt like he wanted someone to know that he’s with me. I looked over to find a man next to the general who wasn’t looking very pleased. Was he checking me out and that’s why Johnny was acting this way?

“I’m afraid I can’t.” I heard Reed, snapping out of my own thoughts.

“What?” The General asked. Everyone, even Johnny and I looked at Reed shocked.

“I’m getting married this Saturday.” Reed said to the General. “I just don’t have the time.” He put his arm around Sue.

I made a slight swooning noise. Johnny was the only one that heard me and looked over to me. He gave me a look like he was thinking ‘really’. I shrugged up at him and turned to Reed and Sue. That was a very sweet thing for Reed to say, now can he keep his word?

“Richards, your country needs your help.”

“Call Professor Jeff Wagner. He’s head of the Physics Department at Brown.”

“I expected more, Richards…even from you.” The General said and walked out of the room with his team, Johnny, Ben, and Reed followed.

“Hey…can I talk to you for a bit?” Sue asked me.

I turned to her and nodded. “Sure.” I responded.

We were alone in the back room and she looked me up and down. “I don’t know what it is, but you look very…bright today. You’re glowing.”

I gave a slight blush and bashful response. I have always been jealous of Sue’s looks so for her to compliment me like that felt really nice.

“Thank you. I’ve been using a new skin toner.” I said and patted my cheeks on my face.

“That could be it.” She said and looked me over again. “Hey, are you and Johnny being safe?”

“Oh! Yeah, I’m on the shot.” I said.

“Okay, just wondering. You just look different.” Sue said and put her arm around my arm, walking out of the backroom and the building with me.

“Not interested.” I heard a woman say.

“You got an amazing complexion.” Johnny said and the woman turned to glare at him.

“Not…interested.” She repeated and hopped into the car.

I heard Johnny mumble something and I walked up behind him with furrowed eyebrows. “What the hell was that about?”

He turned around, not expecting for me to be behind him. “Hey…” He trailed the word off, knowing he was in deep shit.

“Were you hitting on her?” I asked.

“Not…really. I just asked if she has done any modeling and-“ I cute Johnny off.

“Okay.” I said and started to walk away.

As he was trying to get my attention, he grabbed my arm. “Wait, Babe…”

“No.” I said and yanked myself out of his hold. “Johnny, I can’t do this. You need to make a decision soon. Either be with me or we’re done with this.” I pointed back and forth between us. “I’m tired of you flirting with women. I don’t flirt with other men.”

Johnny rolled his eyes and pursed his lips together. “You’re right, you don’t.”

“And don’t think I didn’t notice you putting your arm around me to show that guy I am yours.” I said and pointed at him. “You know as much as anyone else that I wouldn’t give anyone else a second glance.”

Johnny grabbed my hand and kissed the finger I was pointing with. “I know, Babe…” He let out a sigh. “Let’s go home and get some fun in before we catch some z’s.”

I shook my head. “No…”

“What?”

“I’m done having sex with you Johnny. You need to make a decision. I’ll gladly kiss you and all that, but nothing sexual.” I lightly touched his cheek. “I need to know that you actually do want me for me.”

“You think I just do this because I am only in it for sex? Is that it?” Johnny said and pushed my hand away. “Fine, if that’s how you see me…then I guess this sex thing is over.”

“Over?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Yep.” Johnny said and walked away from me.

I stood there frozen at what just happened. This wasn’t over between us. Nah. We are just having a small fight.

I turned to find Johnny walking away from the group of women, ignoring them. He did say the sex thing was over. He didn’t say anything else was.

I was walking with Ben up to the roof. I told him that I needed to have some uncle and niece time because I was feeling down. I didn’t tell him about what, but I think he knew.

As we walked to the outside on the roof, we spotted Reed working on the satellite. Really?

“Hey, what are you doing up here?” Ben asked, startling Reed.

“Nothing!” Reed said as he put his hands together and then opened them as he spoke. “Just needed some fresh air.”

“You’re making that thing for the general aren’t you?” Ben asked and Reed nodded.

“I’m guessing Sue doesn’t know.” I stated. Reed was about to say something but I put a hand up. “Don’t worry…I won’t say a word.”

“Yeah, my lips are seals. That is they would be if I had any.” Ben joked and I giggled at his words.

“Look, don’t tell Johnny.” Reed said and as he said that Johnny came from the sky, turning off his powers.

“Don’t tell Johnny what?” He asked.

I rolled my eyes. He’s seriously wearing that stupid advertisement suit.

“Great.” Reed mumbled.

“Are you building that thing?” Johnny asked as he pointed to the machine.

“No.” Reed lied, trying to make up an excuse.

“If Sue finds out, you’ll get an invisible kick in the nuts.” Johnny said as he chuckled.

“Hey…hey we are keeping this quiet.” Ben said and he pointed to Johnny as he spoke.

“I know.” Johnny sang out the words and looked over at me.

I gave him a small smile and he returned it with a bashful one. Good, so we are okay then. He walked up to me and wrapped me up in his arms. I felt the heat on his suit from when he was on fire minutes ago. It didn’t burn me.

“Hey…hey…go get a room. I don’t want to see this.” Ben mumbled out.

“Uncle, it’s a hug.” I said as I looked over Johnny’s arm.

“I don’t care what it is. Until you two are married, god forbid, I don’t want to see any lovey dovey shit.” Ben said and walked over to Reed.

I rolled my eyes at my uncle. “Ugh…Uncles.” I mumbled out and heard a chuckled from Johnny.

“Hey, I’m sorry about before.” He murmured to me.

“It’s fine. Just…we both need clear heads about this thing. No sexual stuff, okay?” I said and looked him in his eyes.

“Okay.” He was all serious now. “I’m trying, Ashlyn. I’m trying to do this, but I fuck up all the time.”

“Johnny, the only time you fuck up is when it involves other women.” I said and poked his chest. “Otherwise, I am happy with you. You know as much as I do that we are perfect together. I could sit in just my underwear and you wouldn’t try to hit on me or anything. I mean sometimes you do, but that’s expected.” I ran my hand down his chest. “You’re my best friend, Johnny. Well, I mean you’re more than that…but you get where I’m going.”

“Good, I better not just be your best friend.” He said and picked me up in his arms, carrying me bridal style. “I’m going to call this practice. Carrying you like this and stuff…”

I blushed slightly at his words. Did he basically just mention marriage? Whoa there cowboy. We haven’t even started to be boyfriend and girlfriend yet! Is it bad that I wish we would get married now? Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay an update! :)


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

It was Sue and Reed’s wedding day. Finally. I was in the car with Johnny as we pulled up to the building. I looked out of the car and scoffed at all of the people.

“Look at these parasites.” Johnny stated.

I turned to look at him, surprised that he was against them being here. “Yeah, it’s unbelievable. I hope they don’t ruin her wedding day.”

We both got out of the car; I wasn’t in my bride’s maids dress yet. I was going to put on the dress when I got inside the building. I just picked it up from the dry cleaner. Sue wanted to make sure my dress was clean and had no stains in it.

“Hey! Hey, listen! Listen, everybody!” I heard Johnny call out to the crowd. “This is a special day for my sister, probably the most important day of her life. So I just want to say to you guys, please respect our privacy.”

I swelled up with joy and being so proud of him. Wow, I can’t believe he’s being such an adult about it.

“Come on, Johnny…” A reporter called out.

“Just kidding.” And there goes that. “We’re auctioning off exclusive wedding photos to the highest bidder. So go online and take your bids. Thank you.” Johnny said as he walked over to me.

As he put his arms round me as I started to speak to him. “You’re such an ass, Johnny.”

“And you love me for it.” He said and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

“I have a quick question!” A reporter called out.

Johnny stopped me and we turned to face the reporter. I smiled kindly but on the inside I wanted to burn his microphone.

“What’s it like to date the Human Torch?” The reporter asked.

I looked over at Johnny and he gave me a playful wink. I turned to the reporter and gave a mischievous smile. “I can no longer have nice underwear or lingerie.”

Johnny let out a laugh and held me close to his side. “I never liked underwear or lingerie anyways.”

We were walking together and I was about to say bye to Johnny but he captured my lips before I could say anything. I quickly backed away and then laughed when I saw he had my lipstick on his mouth.

“You ass!” I laughed out. “Sue is going to have your head if you mess up my makeup anymore.”

Johnny gave me a lipstick smudge smile. “I’m sorry…I had to kiss you bye until I see you again.”

“Well, you could have kissed me on the cheek or hand then.” I said and turned my body to walk away from him. “Or my ass!”

“Don’t tempt me!” Johnny called out.

“What the hell happened to your lipstick?” Sue asked with a disapproving look.

“You’re brother decided to attack my face.” I giggled out and started to clean up the smudge, putting on lipstick too.

“Great, so he has lipstick on him too. God knows if he’ll clean that off. He might wear it like a gold medal.” Sue said with anger in her tone.

I was standing by the door, talking to a few people. I heard Alicia call out for Johnny.

“Johnny? You shouldn’t tease him so much.” Alicia said with a small smile.

“It was a joke.” I heard Johnny say as he walked over to her with a glass of champagne in his hand.

“I don’t know, I think it bothers you to see him really happy and in love.” She paused for a moment. “I think you’re jealous.”

I couldn’t hear their conversation anymore. I turned my head and saw that they were talking. About what, I had no idea.

Johnny looked down at the floor and then looked over towards me, like he was realizing something. I returned the gaze and then gave him a small smile. He looked so good in that suit.

Oh no, my libido is waking up from its slumber. Fuck. He really does look good. I want to wrap my legs around that waist and just-…

“Hey, are you ready for the wedding?” I heard Ben say right next to me.

I looked over at him startled. “Oh, yeah…I’m going to cry. I know I am.” I laughed out my words.

“Well, don’t worry because I am too. If you need a handkerchief I have one you can use.” Ben said and put an arm around me, giving me a side hug. “So, when are you and Lover boy going to get married?”

“Ben…” I sighed out. “We haven’t even figured out if we should be boyfriend and girlfriend yet.”

“You mean he hasn’t.” Ben said. I was about to say something but he held up a hand. “I’m happy for the two of you. I really am. I hate it when he hurts you, but he makes you happy most of the time.” He gave me a small smile. “Just…remember to be safe.”

“Oh, god! Ben!” I said a loud; people turned their heads to look at us. Even Johnny and Alicia were looking our way. Alicia was trying to listen to know what was going on. “Yeah, um please don’t.”

“Look, I don’t want to have this discussion any more than you do but-…”

“Don’t. Okay? Oh my god…okay I’m on the shot. Is that what you want to hear? I have already been through that and don’t worry I’m fine.” I said and put a hand on my forehead.

Ben let out a loud roar of laughter, possibly at my expression. “You’re so much like your dad. My brother wasn’t a fan of the talk when we were kids either.”

“I’m not a kid, Ben. I’m old enough to know these things.” I said with a roll of my eyes.

“I’m just looking out for you, Sweetie.” Ben muttered to me.

I placed a hand on his arm and gave him a warm smile. “I know Ben. Thank you.”

“Hey it’s the bride of stretch man.” I heard Johnny call out to everyone.

I turned to find Sue looking so beautiful. I gave out a sigh, admiring how gorgeous she looked. Walking up to Sue, I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll see you out there, Sweetie. You look very beautiful.” I said and she gave me a hug.

“Oh, thank you!” She said as she squeezed me.

“Behave.” I told Johnny and he gave me a playful smirk.

I turned to find the guy who was walking me down the isle of Sue’s wedding. I didn’t know this man too well, but whatever.

I walked over to him and he held out an arm for me to hold on to. I hooked my arm round his, walking down the aisle when it was my turn. I was nervous. I didn’t want to trip or break a heel.

I stood up on the stage, waiting for Johnny to escort Sue down the aisle. I watched as he and his sister came out of the building. The wind blew gently on Sue’s veil.

My main focus was on Johnny. Oh what I wouldn’t do to him right now. I wanted to dig my nails into his back while he fucked me on every surface possible.

At the corner of my eye I spotted a chair rising off the ground. Shit. I remained calm and allowed the chair to go back onto the ground. I needed to be careful with letting go on things.

Once Johnny handed Sue off to Reed, I saw him look over at me. There it was again. That look of realization in his eye. To me it felt like adoration with a mix of, what? There was no heat in his eyes like there was usually.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to…” As the pastor was talking there was a sound of a helicopter coming up. “…join this couple…Reed Richards and Susan Storm.” The man tried to continue but it was so hard. “In the bond of holy…” He looked down to see Reed on a device. “…matri…mony.”

I rolled my eyes. Seriously, now Reed?

“I can’t believe you brought that to our wedding!” Sue whispered to Reed.

I turned to look at Johnny who didn’t look too happy with Reed. I shifted in my spot. Why was Reed doing this? Oh, no…is that weird…space thing close?

“Should I continue?” The man asked.

“Yes please.” Reed answered.

“There are many kinds of love-…”

“Could you skip to the end, please?” Reed asked in a hurry.

“Reed!” Sue said, not believing he said that.

I felt eyes on me, turning to see Johnny staring at me. I gave him a frightened look. His look went from ‘I’m going to kill Reed’ to ‘shit what’s going on’.

The helicopter started to descend from the sky. I turned to Sue and then the rest of the team. The blades of the helicopter started to shred the chairs, people ran away from the blades.

“Ben!” Alicia called out, frightened.

I turned to find the blades on the end of the helicopter coming for her as Sue tried to stop the front part of the helicopter. I reached my hand out, pushing my powers to grab onto the tail of the helicopter.

Ben grabbed Alicia and yanked her out of the way, waiting for the helicopter to hit him first. Lucky my powers didn’t allow that to happen.

Reed called out and turned to Johnny. “Johnny!”

I turned to them once the helicopter was under control. I quickly went over to Reed and looked over at Johnny.

“This…is Dolce…” Johnny said as he ran a hand over his suit.

Reed gave him an apologetic look before Johnny scoffed and yelled out flame on. I watched as the love of my life flew off to go get some space thing. My heart felt like it was going to stop. _No, come back. Please?_

I looked around to see the damage of what the helicopter did. There was no way to save it. I heart sank for Sue. She was sitting on a stair, weeping about her wedding disaster.

Reed grabbed my shoulder and I faced him. “Please go help whoever you can. I…need to talk to Sue.”

I frowned slightly and looked back towards Sue. “Right now…I think she wants to be alone.” I turned back to look at Reed. “Unless you want your balls chopped off.” I made my leave after I spoke to Reed.

I helped pick up pieces on the floor with my powers, making sure no one would trip and get hurt. Whatever that space thing was fucked up everything. It even fucked up my joy of looking at Johnny being all sexy in that suit. Now it’s burnt to ash. Thanks space thingy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay for updates! :D


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 5 **

“It looked like a man, but completely covered in silver, and it flew this…” Johnny paused for a moment. “Like…a surfboard type thing.” He made a hand gesture of a surfboard. “I know it sounds crazy.”

“Oh no, not at all. Did you follow the shiny man to Lollipop Land or the Rainbow Junction?” Ben asked as Sue gave Johnny a glass of water.

“I know what I saw.” Johnny said to Ben, taking a drink of the water.

“Thank you. It’s all right Johnny.” Reed said to Johnny, wanting to stop the petty argument. “Whatever this thing is, it has the ability to convert matter and energy.” Reed looked to be in deep thought.

“So, it’s the cause of the anomalies?” The General asked.

“It seems to radiate cosmic energy when it exerts itself randomly affecting matter.” Reed tried to explain, making my head spin. “Evidentially this entity…this…” He looked over to Johnny. “Silver surfer…didn’t want to be detected. It destroyed the sensor.”

“It knew it was being monitored?” Sue asked, still sitting next to her brother.

I was over by Ben, watching Johnny carefully. Something felt off about him. I didn’t know what.

“And traced it back here. We’re dealing with something resourceful.” Reed added.

Johnny stood up from the stairs he sat on. It looked like he was weak or hurting.

“Are you feeling okay?” Sue asked, looking up at her brother.

“Yeah. I just got to walk this off…” Johnny said as he walked out of the room.

I stood there, not wanting to bother him. Sue followed her brother, concerned about his health.

“We must destroy it before it attacks again. Richards…” The General looked over to Reed. “Find me another way to track it.”

I was in the living room, sitting there on the couch. At the corner of my eye I saw Johnny falling from the sky. I stood up and saw Sue wondering the same thing.

We both booked it out of the building as fast as possible. I pointed in the direction of where Johnny must have fell. Sue and I ran over and found Johnny getting up off the ground.

“Johnny?” I called out to him, scared.

“Johnny!” Sue said and went up to him. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. I’ve been feeling really strange since my run in with surfer boy.” Johnny panted out.

As Sue talked to Johnny, she was touching his face. “Maybe we should check you out.”

Suddenly Sue caught on fire and soon her whole body was lit up, just like how Johnny was when he was in his Human Torch mode.

“Why did you do that?” Sue yelled out and started to fly up in the air, screaming as she flipped.

I reached up to grab her but it was too late. Fuck I’m going to have to use my powers. I hate using them in public around civilians.

“Oh my god, Sue! Just hold on!” Johnny called out. “Flame on!” And poof he was gone. I mean gone. He turned invisible.

“What the…fuck?” I said and went over to Johnny, where I think he was. “Johnny?” I called out.

“Over here…” He sighed and reappeared.

“What? Why…what?” I was really confused.

“Hey it’s the human torch!” Someone called out pointing at Sue.

“I’m not Johnny!” She screamed out.

“Sue, how did this happen?!” Reed shouted out to her when he came out of the building.

“I touched Johnny and then this!” She yelled out in a panicked voice.

“Where’s Johnny?” He asked and Johnny came up behind Reed. “Try it again.”

Johnny went up to Sue and grabbed her hand, trading powers again. Sue fell to the ground, naked.

“Sue…your clothes…” Reed mumbled out.

Sue looked around to find people taking pictures of her. She quickly turned invisible. “Why does this always happen to me?”

I looked over at Johnny who was looking at his hands. I went up to him and went to touch him. He backed away from me and shook his head.

“No…don’t.” He warned.

I started to feel sad. Did this mean no more Johnny touching? Lame.

“All of Sue’s results are normal.” Reed began to say. We were back in the building in the examine room. “But Johnny’s…” Johnny closed his eyes, not really liking what he was hearing.

“Johnny’s are what?” He asked irritated.

“Your encounter with the surfer put your molecules in a constant state of flux.” Reed looked like he found the most interesting thing in the world.

“Is that bad?” Johnny asked with a smile, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

Why did he look so fucking hot right now? My libido needs to calm the fuck down. This is serious shit.

“It caused you to temporarily switch powers with Sue. I’d like to run more tests…and…” Reed was interrupted by Ben.

“Would you like a volunteer?” Ben asked and started to walk to Johnny.

All four of us were yelling out no in sync.

“Hey! No!” Johnny yelled out, getting up on the counter. “This is serious!”

Oh, god. The way his shirt clung to his muscles made my body react. I wanted to touch him. Why was this so important to me? Why did I _crave_ him?

“We don’t know the extent of his condition.” Reed said to Ben. “It could be progressive.”

“It could be fun.” Ben said and touched Johnny, switching powers with him.

I gaped when I saw Johnny. I was so glad he didn’t have this power. No offense to my uncle, but Johnny couldn’t pull this look off. My uncle could.

“Hey…it’s me.” Ben said in his old voice. “I’m back.”

I ran up to my uncle, thinking I would have never seen his human face again. He hugged me back tightly, chuckling as he did so.

“Oh, my god!” Johnny said and looked over at Ben. “Come on! We just said this is serious!”

“Oh yeah…serious!” Ben said and pointed over at Johnny, laughing his ass off.

Johnny opened his mouth and looked at himself in the mirror. “Oh, you got to be kidding me!”

Ben threw a fireball at Johnny. “I see why you like that!” He laughed out.

Johnny started to walk briskly over to Ben and touched him, switching powers again. Ben looked over his body and then gave a shrug.

“Ah, crap.” Ben said with a pout.

“That’s not funny. What am I supposed to do in the meantime?” Johnny asked and looked around to everyone and then to Reed.

“Just try to keep your distance from us…”

“Hey, that means no touching my niece! I like this!” Ben said all cheerful.

I guess Johnny just realized that he wouldn’t be able to touch me until he was fixed. He looked over at me, sad puppy eyes and all. My heart sank. I don’t care if I caught on fire. I want to _touch_ him.

I was in the elevator, ready to punch in the code to my floor. I went to put in the code when I decided to put in Johnny’s code instead. I walked into his condo and saw him leaning against the counter.

“Johnny…” I whispered.

He turned to look at me and then turned away. “Please go…”

“Why?” I asked and went to stand by him but he moved away.

“It’s so hard for me to not touch you, Babe! I always touch you…I always need to. I-I…” He shouted and then pressed his hands into his face. “I don’t want you to freak out like Sue did.”

There was a possibility I could end up how Sue did, but I didn’t care. “Johnny, please…I need to touch you.”

Johnny removed his hands from his face slowly. “Why?”

I put my hands into fists, trying to not touch him until he wants me to. “I don’t know. I’ve wanted…no craving you since the wedding.”

Johnny’s eyes darkened and he walked close to me. I felt the heat radiate off of him and I almost combusted. Why was I so turned on?

“You could change into a flaming girl.” He said and moved his hand to almost touch my cheek.

“I don’t care.” I said before I slammed my lips into his, exchanging powers with him.

I didn’t get set on fire, I was hot as hell but I wasn’t on fire. My skin started to burn my clothes that I wore. Now I know how he felt.

Johnny didn’t let up on kissing me. He too felt this urge to touch me. It had been just three days since we’ve last had sex. What has he done to me?

I groaned into the kiss and then I noticed I had no clothes on; not even a bra and underwear. I smiled in the kiss and looked up at him.

“Wow…” He said, impressed with how much I was holding back.

“So, this is what it’s like to be hot all the time.” I said and backed away from Johnny, showing off my nakedness. “I wouldn’t mind this.” I gave him a playful wink.

Johnny let out a pained groan. I could tell his jeans were starting to bug him. Oh, right. We are supposed to not have sex. Was he still trying to not fuck me? I guess I needed to put a huge sign on my forehead that screamed out ‘you can fuck me’.

“You know that whole no sex thing?” I began to say as I went around the counter, standing on the other side. “Yeah, forget about that. I wouldn’t mind some fun right now.”

Johnny bit his rosy bottom lip. “Come over here then. I can show you what you’ve been missing.”

“Nah, I think I’m going to have some fun with this.” I said and made my way back over to him but leaned over the counter. I had my ass pointing at him. “I wouldn’t mind teasing you.”

He came up behind me and slapped my bare ass. When he did that, I felt our powers going back to normal. I started to give in to my desire. Fuck teasing, I needed him now.

“You sure you don’t want to fuck hard now and then tease later for a round two?” He suggested.

That convinced me enough. I turned around and jumped up on him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he gripped my ass, holding me up on him.

There Johnny and I lay in his bed after round three of our sexy time. We needed to make up for the times we didn’t have sex. He and I were facing each other. I had one leg wrapped around his waist while my hands were touching his chest.

One of his arms he laid on and the other was lying over on my side. I couldn’t help but wonder if he enjoyed our cuddle times.

“What has gotten into you today?” He asked in a whisper tone.

“I don’t know. Lately I have been feeling moody and horny. It’s not all the time though, only when I look at you.” I mumbled back, embarrassed.

“So all the time then?” He asked with a grin.

I giggled at his response. “I don’t look at you twenty four seven, Storm.” I teased.

“You should.” Johnny replied with a raise of an eyebrow.

“Then make me.” I whispered back and started to kiss his lips passionately.

And here comes round four.

**A/N: These two need to calm down. XD Anyways, tell me what you think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 6 **

I was watching TV with my uncle Ben. I had my feet up on the table and he tapped my legs, silently telling me to take them off the table. I rolled my eyes before I took them off.

“They’re breaking up the team.” Johnny said as he walked briskly into the room where Ben and I were.

“Huh?” Ben said with confusion.

“Reed and Sue, I overheard them. They want a nice, normal, boring ass life.” Johnny said as he leaned against the back of a chair.

“What do they expect us to do? Keep going just the three of us?” Ben asked in an angry voice, standing up from the couch.

I looked over at Alicia, who had furrowed eyebrows.

“And call ourselves what? The Triple Threat?” Johnny said with irritation in his voice

“Sounds a little catchy…” I admitted with a shrug.

“When were they gonna tell us?” Ben started to walk up to Johnny, getting more frustrated.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Alicia make a silent sigh. Was she not happy about Reed and Sue too?

“They’ll tell you when they’re ready. It’s their decision, not yours. You can’t be mad at them for doing what makes them happy.” Alicia said aloud, still sitting on the couch.

“Guy, we’ve got a serious problem…” Reed said when he came into the room.

“I cross referenced the Surfer’s radiation through every astronomical database. Altair 7, Rigel 3, Vega 6.” Reed spoke as the digital screen showed us all the planets.

“He’s been to all these planets?” Ben asked

“And now they are lifeless. Barren. Some even shattered. Everywhere the Surfer goes, some days later, the planet dies.” Reed said as he expressed his words with his hands.

There was a long pause. Johnny put his arm around the back of my waist, like he was protecting me and keeping me close.

I leaned my body into his, feeling my body temperature rise because we switched powers. Luckily, I had on clothes I didn’t like too much. I wasn’t burning through my clothes that I know of. His chest moved up and down as he breathed. That one sound was very comforting.

“How are we going to stop him?” Ben asked to break the silence. “We don’t even know where he is.”

“What about the craters?” Sue asked as she typed out something on the screen, showing the craters.

“They appear in numerical sequence.” He started to type on the keyboard. “The last one was formed in Greenland…so the next in the sequence should be…latitude fifty one degrees. Longitude zero degrees. Seven minutes west.”

I sat next to Johnny in the helicopter. His hand rested on my leg, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb on me. I smiled at the thought of him not knowing he was doing that. It was sweet

I suddenly started to feel nauseous. I knew I wasn’t a fan of helicopter rides, but I thought I got over my fear of flying when I learned that I could fly. I placed my hand over my belly; rubbing at it to see if that would soothe the nausea.

“Everything alright?” I heard Sue asking me, the look of concern etched on her face.

I nodded hesitantly. “I guess I’m not a fan of helicopters still.”

Johnny placed his hand over my hand that was on my belly. “You can sit this one out if you want.” He suggested.

Shaking my head, I answered him back. “You guys need me, in case if something goes terribly wrong.”

“When he surfaces, move the fight from the crowd.” Reed shouted out to us, trying to be heard over the chopper.

“He’s too fast to contain. When I see Silver, I’m hitting him!” Johnny replied back.

“You can’t do that. We stick to the plan and work as a team.” Reed

“Oh, we’re a team now? News to me.” I squeezed Johnny’s hand, wishing he would stop.

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about.” Johnny scoffed, ignoring my look.

“We were gonna tell you.” Reed admitted reluctantly.

“When? When you moved our stuff out of the Baxter Building?” Johnny interrupted.

“Johnny, this isn’t a good time.” Sue scolded harshly.

“Kid’s got a point, Reed. You should have told us.” Ben admitted with a frown.

“Alright! Alright! That’s enough! We’ll talk about this later.” Reed shouted out the order, making me frown. I hated it when we all fought like this.

“What the hell is wrong with you people?” The General said loudly so we could hear over the chopper.

Once the helicopter landed, we all ran out of it. Sue and I spotted the Farris wheel falling to the ground, due to the Silver Surfer making crater. We ran quickly over to it and reached out to hold onto it. Our powers combining together to make the Farris wheel stop falling. The color was a mix of her light purple powers with my own. It gave off an extraterrestrial look.

Ben was on the other side, lifting it up from the ground. Reed was wrapping his stretched out body around the whole thing. It was magnificent.

From the corner of my eye I spotted Johnny flying after the Silver Surfer. He dodged a large wire and ending up flying right into Reed, trading powers with him.

Reed’s arms and body flapped around as they went back to normal. Johnny was unlucky and was falling from the sky. I reached my hand over and wrapped my powers around his rubbery body, setting him lightly on the ground.

There it was again, that nausea feeling. No, not now! I used all my strength to hold the farries wheel up. We finally hooked it back on the pole. Reed, using Johnny’s powers, used the fire from his hands and melted the metal onto the pole.

I went to Sue’s side, holding her up. She was so weak and I was nauseous. What a great combination for us.

“Sue!” Reed shouted as he came over to us, after switching powers with Johnny. Johnny went to hold out his arms for his beloved sister, but Reed held up a hand to warn him to stay back. “Stay back! Before you get someone killed…”

I couldn’t hold it back anymore. I leaned over the docks and threw up what I had to eat. I felt Johnny rush to my side and hold back my hair.

“…Shrimp?” He called out to me as I calmed down. “Are you okay?”

“How are you getting sick?” I heard Reed. “You are unable to get sick, have cancer, or get a disease.”

“Maybe…it’s all the power transferring thingy…happening a lot.” I tried to come up with something.

“…I’d like to run tests on you, if you don’t mind.” Reed said as he got down by me.

I looked up at him, tears coming out of my eyes from throwing up. “Yeah, I’d like that too.”

We were at a small lab, made for Reed to do his studies. He was analyzing me, taking blood samples, and checking out my body. It was just him and I, which I was grateful for that.

He came back with a sheet of paper, looking at me with worry. “I...uh…know what is wrong with you.”

“Okay, what?” I asked, not knowing why he was so worried.

“Have you been…safe with Johnny?” He questioned me.

“Safe…as in using protection?” He nodded. “Yeah, I have been. I get the shot.”

“So, you know how you can’t get sick. You can’t get poisoned, get a disease, or get cancer…?” Reed began to say.

“Yeah…where are you going with this, Reed?” I questioned and looked over to see Sue walking in with a serious look. I think she saw my results too.

“Well, I think…we think…that because of that…the shot you get to prevent pregnancy…” Reed looked like he was having trouble with words, but I knew where he was getting.

“No.” I said simply. “There’s no way. Nope. Nuh uh! Nope!” I threw my hands up in the air.

“I’m sorry, the results of your blood work and other tests I did show you are.” Reed stood up from his chair and went over to me. He took my hand into his. “You’re going to be okay.”

“How…long?” I asked with a frown.

“I want to say…about a month or a month in a half?” Reed looked over at Sue when she started to speak.

“Haven’t you noticed that you haven’t had a period?” Sue asked me when she stood right by me.

“…I have been so caught up in things that it didn’t cross my mind.” I took my hand away from Reed and put it over my eyes. “I’ve been so…I…I was…”

“It’s not your fault.” Sue began to say as she rubbed my shoulder. “You couldn’t have possibly known that medicine wouldn’t work on you.”

“Johnny…he’s going to hate me.” I started to sob out, trying to hold back the worry.

“He won’t hate you. In fact, he might hate himself. Don’t worry…he won’t leave you stranded with a child. My brother might be a jerk…but he’s not that type of man.” Sue wrapped her arms around me snuggly. “You can cry, Sweetie…”

That was it. That was my breaking point. I broke down in her arms, letting it all out. I didn’t scream or sob loudly. This wasn’t how I wanted things to go. I was using protection and this happened. I couldn’t help but wonder if Ben would kill Johnny now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dun dun dun! :D What did you think? Did anyone catch on before the big reveal?


End file.
